poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 3. (Fade to it is now nighttime at the castle. Ghirahim peeks through the door, before he comes out with a basket and sneaks around. He knocks down a trash can. He looks around to see if anybody heard the sound as he backed away in fear. A branch from a nearby tree pokes Ghirahim in the back. He gasps as he raised his arms, but sees the tree and chuckles. He walks to a motorcycle and quietly places the basket in the sidecar. Then he lifts the curtain and sees Zelda and her siblings already deep in their sleep. Pit hardly opened his eyes and closed them as Ghirahim covers the basket. Then he starts the engine on his motorcycle. He drives through the city as his motorcycle backfires. He drove by a police station, and quickly stays out of sight) Ghirahim: Whew! WHOA! (He stumbles into a subway, and flees from a Metro Train as he gets out. He continues driving as he goes over the bridge. Now we are at a countryside, as Ghirahim drives down the road. In another part of the countryside, there is a windmill. Inside, we see Wario, who's sleeping in his bed. He woke up when he heard Ghirahim's motorcycle coming. He gets up and bumps his head on the ceiling above him and growls. Then he wakes his partner, Waluigi, out of bed) Wario: '''Hey, Waluigi. Waluigi, wake up! '''Waluigi: Well, I'm already out of bed now! Wario: Listen. Wheels are approaching. Waluigi: Oh, Wario, we've done a bit dozen tires today. We sabotaged a pizza delivery truck, hijacked a grocery truck, and we even raided an ice cream truck. Wario: Hush your mouth! Listen, it's a motorcycle. Two-cylinder, chain drive. One squeaky wheel on the front, it sounds like. Now, you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. Waluigi: Why do you always grab the tender part for yourself? (He trips over) Wario: Because I outrank you, that's why. Now stop beating your gums and sound the attack! Waluigi: Hey! Give me that motorcycle! I wanna ride it! Wario: No, that's a mess call! Waluigi: (Chuckles) Made a mess of it, huh? Wario: You can be replaced, you know. Waluigi: Okay, let's charge. (Tries to run, but Wario stops him) Wario: Wait a minute. I'm the leader! I'm the one that says when we go. Here we go. Charge! (Wario starts to run as Waluigi follows. They are yelling as they're running toward Ghirahim's motorcycle. Ghirahim gasps as they got closer. They chased him into the river under a bridge. While this is happening, the basket falls off the motorbike and lands near the stony wall. The chase continues as they ran under the bridge. Then, Ghirahim gets his motorcycle out of the water and continues driving. But he didn't notice that Wario and Waluigi have tagged along by appearing in the sidecar. He looks at Wario as he glares at him) Ghirahim: Whoa! Aah! (Wario punches Ghirahim) Who are you?! Take it easy! I'll do anything! YEOW! (Waluigi hangs on, but lets go as a tree slingshots him back at the motorcycle. Ghirahim is hitting Wario with an umbrella, before he is launched by Waluigi) Ghirahim: Yeow! Ooh! Ahh! (He opens his umbrella while flying in the air) (Wario and Waluigi now use Ghirahim's motorcycle) Waluigi: (Chuckles) Boy, this sure beats runnin', Wario. (They look in shock as they crash into a tree, splitting the motorcycle. Waluigi skids on the sidecar. Ghirahim's umbrella flattens and he falls on the motorcycle with Wario on it. Waluigi is heading toward Ghirahim and Wario in the motorcycle. As they drive by, Waluigi grabs Ghirahim's strap, which pulls him into pushing them hard on the motorcycle. When they drive by the windmill, Ghirahim jumps on one of the rectangle blades, as Wario tried to hold on. Waluigi in the sidecar chases the motorcycle around the windmill. It runs over Wario as it passes. Waluigi gets caught by the windmill blades, as Wario is ran over by the sidecar. Waluigi chases Ghirahim over the windmill and into the air as Wario prepares to catch Waluigi with the sidecar. Waluigi lands in the sidecar, and points to the sky as Wario looks. Ghirahim is in the air, as his umbrella flattens again and falls on his motorcycle, as Wario and Waluigi turned around and proceeded to follow) Waluigi: Step on the gas, Wario! Wario: I've got her wide open! (They reach the motorcycle, as Waluigi tried to grab the motorcycle, but Ghirahim sees Waluigi, and stomps on his hands. Waluigi shakes his hands in pain, as Ghirahim gets his foot on the sidecar and his legs split, causing him to throw his umbrella and tries to slow them with hands on the ground. Waluigi suddenly sprinkles salt on Ghirahim's leg and start biting on him) Ghirahim: OW!!! (Ghirahim flees to the right, as Wario and Waluigi in the sidecar go to the left. Then the sidecar crashes, and Wario and Waluigi are sent flying and they landed in the mud. Ghirahim looks at them and laughs as he crashes through the windmill and flees out of the countryside and into the distance. Then we see a storm approaching as we go over to Zelda, who's asleep on the grass by the bridge. A thunderclap had woke her up) Zelda: (Gasp) Oh! Oh, where am I? I'm not at home at all. Guys, where are you? Answer me. Robin? Pit, Elise, where are you? (We see Elise has fallen between a tree) Elise: I'm right here, Zelda. Zelda: Oh, Elise. Are you all right? Elise: I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed. (Zelda helps Elise out of the tree) Zelda: There, now, Elise, don't be frightened. Robin: (O.S.) Zelda! Where are you? Elise: That's Robin! Zelda: Over here, Robin, here we are. And don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. (We see Robin limping in the swamp) Robin: I'm coming, Zelda. Gosh, I'm so cold and I'm very wet. (A Dilophosaurus warbles from off-screen) Zelda? (The Dilophosaurus stares at Robin) Robin: Zelda? (The Dilophosaurus roars as its frills open around its neck) Robin: Zelda! (He flees from the Dilophosaurus as he caught up with Zelda and Elise) Zelda: (Giggles) Oh, Robin. It was just a Dilophosaurus, silly. Robin: But he had a huge fan around his neck like a frilled lizard. (The Dilophosaurus laughs from off-screen. Elise giggles) Robin: Oh, what is so funny? Zelda: Now, guys. You just stay here, and I'll go and look for Pit. Pit? Pit, where are you? Elise: Pit! Robin and Elise: Pit! Where are you?! (Pit comes out when he heard Robin and Elise shouting) Pit: Hey! What's all the shouting about, huh?! Robin: Well, why didn't you just answer? Elise: Zelda! He's been here all the time. Zelda: Oh, thank goodness. Oh, Pit, are you all right? Pit: I was having a funny dream. Ghirahim was in it, too. And we were all riding and bouncing along... (The Dilophosaurus warbles from off-screen) Dinosaurs? Uh-oh. It wasn't a dream. Ghirahim did this to us. Zelda: Ghirahim? Tsk! Oh! Pit, why, that's ridiculous. Robin: Yeah. I bet you fell on your head, Pit. (Thunderclap) Elise: Zelda, I'm so afraid! I wanna go home right now! Zelda: Now, Elise. Now don't be frightened. (Thunder crashes, which startles Zelda) Zelda: (Gasp) Oh, dear! Quick, let's get under the bridge, all of us! (They go under the bridge as it started to rain) Pit: What's gonna happen to us? Zelda: Oh, Pit, I just don't know. It does look hopeless, doesn't it? Robin: I wish we were all home with our mother right now. Zelda: (Sighs) Poor mother. She will be so worried when she finds out that we're gone. (Now we are at Sumia's bedroom in her castle, where Sumia is asleep in her bed. She is awakened by a thunderclap) Sumia: Zelda? Children? Oh, good gods! I had the most horrible dream about them. I'm glad it was just a dream. Oh, what a terrible night. (She walks over to kids' bedroom) Sumia: Now, now, my darling children. Don't be frightened. The storm will soon pass. (When she opened the door to the kids' room, thunder flashed in the room, and sees the beds are all empty) Sumia: (Gasp) Oh, no! They're all gone! (Sumia has never been so upset before as she storms out in the hallway of the castle looking for her children) Sumia: Zelda? Children! Zelda! Where are you?! They're gone. THEY'RE GONE! (Her upset shouting had alerted Lakitu, who gets out of his bed) Lakitu: Zelda? The kids? Gone? Oh, that's awful! (He goes over to the window) Lakitu: '''But where? Why? Good heavens! Anything could happen to them on a night like this! Getting washed down a storm drain, or struck by lightning?! (He goes to get his coat on) '''Lakitu: Oh, they'll need help. I've just gotta go find them. (He goes outside into the rain) Lakitu: Zelda? Children? (Thunder rumbles as he runs off into the distance) Zelda! Children! Children! (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Chase scenes Category:Scenes